


Drug Dealers have feelings too

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: The reader is having a slow work day, but Dirty Kevin is the solution.





	Drug Dealers have feelings too

Business was aggravatingly slow that day, though admittedly it was never really booming, typically there would be more than two customers an hour. Grabbing your sketchbook you leaned back in your chair and began to doodle whatever came to mind. Another 15 minutes and the bell above the front door chimed. Glancing up you find a man in a dark red hoodie browsing the comics near the door, setting your sketchbook down you begin the days greeting.

"Hello, welcome to Jay's CD and Hobby Shop. We're having a clearance sale today so anything with a red sticker is half price, orange stickers are buy two get one free, and yellow stickers are $5. Is there anything you need help with today?"

The man turned to look at you, a toothy grin enveloping him. Casually he starts towards the counter.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get your number."

"Here," you hand him one of the stores business cards "this has the store number and website. Anything else you need?"

The man looks at the card in his hand and shakes his head. He chuckles as he puts the card in his pocket.

"No, I wanted YOUR number." He points at you and smirks.

You're slightly thrown off for a second. Your number, he wants your personal number. Who just comes to a store to ask for someone's number? When your surprise finally passes you are left with the urge to toy with him.

"I'm sorry, I only give my number to paying customers."

"Fine." He reaches for a pack of gum, but you cut him off.

"Purchases of $10 or more only." You smirk, he sighs. He moves, you assume for the door, but once again he surprises you. He quickly glances over the CD selection and picks three, moving back to you he places them on the counter.

"I think this should be enough."

"Determined I see." You start scanning the CD's "that'll be $25.98. Do you want my number with you or in the bag?"

"With me please."

Grabbing a piece of paper you jot down your number along with your name and a heart. You hand it to him.

"Well [Y/n], my names Kevin. When can I call you?"

"I get off in about two hours. Anytime after then should be fine, how about I get your number now, so I know when you call."

"Sounds fine." Kevin writes down his number for you and collects his purchase "Talk to you later."

Kevin waves behind him and heads to leave, your coworker Aubry enters and passes him, the two seem to exchange an odd glance. Kevin leaves and Aubry leans on the counter.

"So anything happen today I should know about?"

"Nope, that guy asked for my number though, I got his too."

"That guy? The one that just left?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know who that was?" Aubry's eyes widened.

"His names Kevin. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah dude, I know." Aubry laughed, patting you on the back as she headed for the back room. "That guy's my drug dealer."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work you can find me on Tumblr at writing-camp-camp.


End file.
